A need exists for a machine-readable medium having computer instructions able to ensure safety and compliance with United States Transportation Security Administration and International Air Transport Association requirements that allows for the assembly of items within a security cleared area and shipment of the items from the security cleared area.
A further need exists for a machine-readable medium having computer instructions able to ensure safety and compliance with International Air Transport Association and United States Transportation Security Administration requirements that allow for the receipt of assembled items, disassembly of items within a security cleared area, and shipment of the components from the security cleared area
There exists a need for a assembly facility using a machine-readable medium having computer instructions integrated with a cargo terminal to improve on-time delivery and reduce inventory storage. The integration of assembly facilities with a port authority, including an aircraft terminal, will be further enhanced by the introduction of a sophisticated information linkage between handling systems. Manufacturers will immediately be able to track the status of shipments and schedule their activities accordingly.
There exists a need for a security cleared assembly facility using a machine-readable medium having computer instructions connected to a port authority that will reduce the number of errors in the delivery cycle, reduce damage to sub-assemblies and finished products, and will reduce handling costs.
There further exists a need for a security cleared assembly facility using a machine-readable medium having computer instructions connected to a port authority that will control the flow of good, achieve a higher quality of service, and will optimize transport security between the assembly facility and the cargo facility.
There additionally exists a need for a machine-readable medium having computer instructions capable of automating one or more parts of an assembly or disassembly process, including screening, manufacturing, labeling, packaging, sealing, storing, and readying for shipment.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.